


Overcast Sun Goddess

by WestOrEast



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Mythology - Freeform, Partying, Yuri, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: A retelling of the famous myth about when Amaterasu hid herself in a cave, cutting the world off from the light of the sun; and how Ame-no-Uzumi successfully lured her out by doing a strip-tease.





	Overcast Sun Goddess

  
Ame-no-Uzume swayed from side to side, twitching her hips in time with the music. She ran her hands up and down her body, half enjoying how they felt on her, and half teasing all the other deities surrounding her. She winked at Ame-no-Koyane as he raised a flask to his lips. Then she did something with her fingers and tongue that made him choke on the drink.  
  
The sight of sake dripping down his chest was enough to make most of the other gods laugh, their own drinks making the sounds slightly slurred. This was the fifth best party Ame-no-Uzume had ever attended, and she wished she had the time to sit down and have some of the drink and food her fellow gods were passing around. But the party wasn’t happening because everyone was feeling so very happy. In fact, almost nobody was feeling happy at all, and they _wouldn’t_ feel happy unless Ame-no-Uzume’s plan worked.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume was a bit worried. There was only so long she could dance for, after all. Well, dance while stripping. She could flat out dance for days and days (at least, she _would_ once Amaterasu started doing her job and having the sun rise so there actually were days). But she only had so many pieces of clothing on, and once they were removed, they were removed. And she couldn’t even put them back on, since some perverted monkeys had stolen most of them already. And those had been her favorite pair of sandals, too.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume’s feet pattered on the upturned tub she was standing on. She would have like a bit more space to move around on, but she supposed this was a chance to show off her skill, doing such a good dance on such a small space. At least it wasn’t shifting around anymore, since Ame-no-Uzume’s dancing had driven it into the soft, moist earth of the riverbank they all were on.  
  
Every five seconds at least, Ame-no-Uzume glanced up at the mirror. It was the best mirror she had been able to beg, borrow or steal, finely carved, highly polished bronze with a beautiful jewel set on top. And so far, it hadn’t shown anything Ame-no-Uzume was interested in. Not that there was much to be reflected in it, with the only light around torches and bonfires.  
  
Well, that just meant Ame-no-Uzume had to push herself even harder. Dance harder, sway longer, be as enticing as she could. And Ame-no-Uzume was already pretty enticing. But there were ways to be even better.  
  
Grabbing her robes, Ame-no-Uzume hauled them up, revealing long stretches of pale legs, her thighs bared almost to the point where the clapping and cheering gods could see her crotch. She swished her clothes from side to side, prancing around the tub so everyone could get a good look at her from every angle. The only part of her that didn’t turn much was her head, so she could keep on looking at the mirror.  
  
Sinking down, Ame-no-Uzume put one leg out as far as she could while still staying on top of the tub. Everyone could see it, and see just how close they were to seeing a lot more. But Ame-no-Uzume denied them that peek, and kept her robes, if not modest, then not fully indecent.  
  
Keeping her robes pulled up in one hand, Ame-no-Uzume ran her free hand along her legs, showing off how pale and toned they were. She was sure everyone watching (but not the one person who _should_ be watching, she thought with an internal frown) could imagine what it would feel like to have those long legs wrapped around them.  
  
As Ame-no-Uzume ran her fingers along the inside of her thighs, her shiver wasn’t just to entertain the gods watching her. That part of her always had been sensitive. It also wasn’t the only part of her that was sensitive and Ame-no-Uzume was sure that she’d be feeling each and every one of those parts before the dance was done.  
  
Either because Amaterasu had come out of her cave and they were all really celebrating, or because Amaterasu was still hiding in there and needed a bit more urging. Ame-no-Uzume wondered if she should send someone off to get her dildoes and such _now_ , or wait to see if they would actually be needed.  
  
Letting her robes fall back into place, Ame-no-Uzume smirked at the groans from the deities watching her. They didn’t have too long to grouse, though. Pretty soon, Ame-no-Uzume was pulling open the top of her robe, letting the gods see more and more of her cleavage.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume made sure to move her upper body around as she danced, leaning forward to make her breasts hang underneath her, swaying from side to side to make them sway, that sort of thing. She knew plenty of tricks that didn’t even involve grabbing her breasts with her hands. Or the hands of any of the gods intently watching her. Ame-no-Futodama had his flask halfway to his mouth, and had been frozen like that for the past thirty seconds.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume was managing a pretty tricky balance. She was dancing like mad, her hips, legs and feet almost blurring as she moved them. Then there were her hands, playing with her breasts with just enough force to make her feel really good. Additionally, she had to keep her clothing loose enough to play with her body while tight enough that she didn’t trip over a loose fold of cloth. Doing all that, plus making sure all the gods could get a good look at her was a true testament to Ame-no-Uzume’s skill as a dancer.  
  
It was a good thing Ame-no-Uzume liked dancing. Additionally, showing off her body and masturbating, though she preferred actual sex to the last one. She really doubted anyone else would have had the skill or temperament to do this. So Ame-no-Uzume did the best she could, dancing and teasing and showing off her body, and all the while looking at the mirror, hoping to see the glimmer of the goddess of the sun in it.  
  
It would have been a lot easier to stare at the cave, but that might have blown the whole plan out of the water. Amaterasu needed to think that all of the other gods were having a party just because (Ame-no-Uzume was so damn hot and willing to show it off), not that they were trying to lure her out of the cave with laughter and music and dancing. And light, once Amaterasu revealed herself enough to shine off of the mirror and gem.  
  
And until that happened, Ame-no-Uzume would keep on dancing. And that meant it was probably time for her robes to come off. Ame-no-Uzume removed her hands from her breasts, ignoring the lack of pleasurable sensation she was no longer feeling. Instead, she grabbed her robes and started tugging them upward.  
  
It was a real challenge to slip out of her clothes. Yes, Ame-no-Uzume chose her clothes in part on how easy they were to remove, since she did so so often. But easy to remove and easy to remove while dancing like a seductive mad woman weren’t the same things. If Ame-no-Uzume was even a bit less skilled, she would have gone over the tub to land on her ass with her clothes pulled up over her head.  
  
But Ame-no-Uzume was the goddess of dancing, the dawn and a few other things. If anyone was skilled enough to sexily slip out of her clothes while dancing up a storm, it was her. Letting her robes drop to the ground, Ame-no-Uzume smiled at all the gods and goddesses cheering her on. Some of them were even doing more than cheering. Ame-no-Koyane was giving a very convincing display of how much Ame-no-Uzume’s dancing was affecting him. Ame-no-Uzume hoped he didn’t cum too soon and fall asleep. It would be a shame if he missed the rest of her show.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume’s underwear didn’t cover much. She rarely wore it, in fact. But with no sun around, it was chilly enough that she wanted a few more layers in between her and the world. And she was glad for it now, since gave her a few more things to tease the gods with. Hopefully it would rile them up enough and make enough noise to convince Amaterasu to come and see what all the fuss was about.  
  
Of course, even the underwear Ame-no-Uzume wore to keep warm still showed off her body. Even in the flickering firelight they were using to see, all the gods could see just how well-endowed Ame-no-Uzume really was. In fact, most of them knew that already, from the dances and more Ame-no-Uzume had done for them.  
  
Raising her hands as far above her head as they could go, Ame-no-Uzume wove her arms around themselves in a sinuous motion. She swayed her hips as well, all of her moving in time to the drum beat. She smiled brightly out at the gods. Not literally brightly, though, that was a trick only Amaterasu could do.  
  
Bringing her hands down, Ame-no-Uzume ran them up her thighs, her hips and her sides. Then she moved them to her front, dragging her fingers over the swell of her breasts as well. On each breast, her middle finger glided over her stiff nipple.  
  
Then it was back down, tracing the path in reverse. Ame-no-Uzume’s fingers glided over such underwear as she had on. It wasn’t nearly thick enough to stop her from feeling the heat of her body radiating outwards. Or how soft she was. Ame-no-Uzume thought she had exactly the right mix of softness and muscle to be an amazing dancer.  
  
It was a lot easier to shrug out of her underwear than her robes. A few flicks of her fingers, a shrug of her shoulders, and the last remnants of any thing that could be called clothing was gone. The assembled deities appreciated it, stomping the ground and whooping, loud enough to wake the dead. Ame-no-Uzume had to hope that it would be loud enough to wake Amaterasu or do whatever was needed to get her out of that cave.  
  
Even though Ame-no-Uzume was naked by now, that didn’t mean she went straight for the sultriest moves possible. There was still time to build up the tension and anticipation, to make it that much sweeter when Ame-no-Uzume finally started lewdly touching herself. Well, when she finally started masturbating. She was already touching herself lewdly. But the difference between masturbating and brushing her fingers along her inner thighs and breasts was the difference between getting drunk and having half a cup of sake (although there were gods who didn’t have a difference between those).  
  
With Ame-no-Uzume’s breasts bared, she could really feel the air moving over her body. And that opened up all kinds of new dance moves. Moves focused less on the rhythmic flow of her body to the beat, showcasing the beauty of movement. And moves more focused on getting the assembled gods and goddesses (and the one goddess they were all waiting for) aroused.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume cupped her twin suns, exaggerating her shivers as she ran her fingers over her breasts. She wasn’t at all surprised that her nipples were hard. There was always something so exciting about showing her body off to people. In fact, she normally wore a lot less than she was now. Or had started out wearing at least. For a plan like this, wearing enough clothing to have a lot to remove was essential.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume spread her legs apart and leaned backward. Her hands slid down her stomach to her crotch, where she held open her lower lips. Everyone could get a good, long look at the inside of her pussy. How wet and pink it was, and how nice it must be to feel it wrapped around the appendage of their choice.  
  
It was a challenge to keep that pose while dancing, and while turning around on the tub so everyone could get a good view of it. But Ame-no-Uzume told herself that managing it was just one more proof about how she deserved to be the goddess of the dance.  
  
The laughter and cheering of the gods was almost drowning out the music, which had been getting more and more ragged anyway since the drummers were partaking just as much as all the other gods. Come to it, Ame-no-Uzume was getting pretty thirsty herself. Motioning, she got a half-empty flask of rice wine tossed up to her.  
  
Draining the rest of it in a single gulp, Ame-no-Uzume tossed it to one side. That was better. Now she could keep on dancing and entertaining the gods for as long as it would take. And even if Ame-no-Uzume couldn’t dance anymore, that didn’t mean she was out of ways to entertain the gods and try and tempt Amaterasu.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume had already come up with a plan if her dancing didn’t work. She’d get one or more of the gods or goddesses around, and have long, loud, exuberant sex with them. Maybe _that_ would get Amaterasu out of her cave and making sure the sun kept on shining. It wasn’t as if Ame-no-Uzume could be a very good goddess of the dawn without a dawn, after all.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume had no idea how long she had been dancing for when she saw the first glimmers of light on the mirror. At first, she thought she was just fooling herself, seeing what she wanted to see. But after she rubbed her eyes, the flickers of sunlight dancing across the bronze were still there. _It was working_. Amaterasu had finally come to see how the gods could laugh and make merry without the sun shining.  
  
If any of the other gods saw the faint flickering of light, then they had the good sense not to call attention to it. Instead, they kept on watching Ame-no-Uzume prance about on the tub, showing off her body and how amazing it was to all of them. Ame-no-Uzume hoped that they didn’t get so lost in lust and drink that they forgot what they were supposed to be doing. While an orgy could be more fun than a dance, it didn’t have the same aesthetic quality to it that even an enticing dance like this did.  
  
The light reflecting off of the bronze mirror grew and grew until a semblance of dawn returned to the land, illuminating the trees and river and the assembled gods. It was still faint, the hint of the coming morning before the sun broke over the horizon. But Ame-no-Uzume was certain that Amaterasu was watching her now.  
  
Some of the other gods had noticed too. Ame-no-Tajikarawo had already left, starting to sneak around the party and carrying the white seal over his shoulder. The others who had noticed were laughing and cheering even louder than before, a shrill, false note entering their voices. Ame-no-Uzume hoped that wouldn’t tip Amaterasu off.  
  
Throwing her leg up as high as it could go, Ame-no-Uzume grabbed her ankle in one hand, holding her leg against her torso and head. It gave the gods in front of her an amazing view of her crotch. And, totally coincidentally, Ame-no-Uzume was facing the cave, letting Amaterasu get a good look too.  
  
With her other hand, Ame-no-Uzume hid the view somewhat. But nobody complained, since they could all see her finger entering her lower lips. Well, Amaterasu probably couldn’t, so she’d better leave that cave and come down to the riverbank to get a better look.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume theatrically moaned as she fingered herself. She _was_ quite worked up, but not to the point that her lustful moanings were suggesting. Still, Amaterasu was a ways away. Ame-no-Uzume would need to be pretty loud to be heard over the music and the laughter. Just for good measure, Ame-no-Uzume, closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side, doing everything possible to show herself as a goddess lost in the throes of pleasure.  
  
And it worked. Through slitted eyelids, Ame-no-Uzume could see Amaterasu coming out of the cave, her brilliant light growing and growing until the goddess herself actually came into view. She was as regally beautiful as ever, with not a sign in her white garments or flower decorated hair to show that she had been sitting inside an unadorned cave for so long. More and more of her body came into view, until she finally stepped out of the cave.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume cheered, only barely managing to work it into the rhythm. Finally, _finally_ , Amaterasu had decided to take some real notice of what was happening outside of her cave. Ame-no-Uzume pushed herself on to new heights, dancing up a storm to convince Amaterasu to come and take a closer look.  
  
Removing her finger from inside her, Ame-no-Uzume let her leg fall back down. She started dancing again, bare feet pattering at the upturned tub, body moving as she lewdly danced to the music. Ame-no-Uzume did her utmost to get Amaterasu further away from the cave. And if that meant showing off her body and how amazing it looked as she bent and swayed in time to the music, that was something Ame-no-Uzume was more than willing to do.  
  
And Ame-no-Uzume had a very amazing body. She may not be as regal and dignified as some of the other goddesses, but she knew how to have fun, and her body reflected that. Her full breasts, soft enough to let people sink their fingers into, yet not at all saggy. Her long, pale thighs that quite often were poking out from her robes. Her narrow waist and wide hips which gave her such an appealing figure. Ame-no-Uzume was quite good at using her body to enjoy herself, and tempting others to enjoy themselves through her as well.  
  
And if she could just get Amaterasu over here, the two of them could have quite a bit of fun together. For that matter, just getting Amaterasu far enough away from the cave would be enough. Seal it off, and she would have nowhere to hide in while the gods begged her to take up her duties again.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume ran a hand through her long hair, bringing it out around her to lay down on top of her shoulders. That hid her breasts, in theory, at least. In practice, she was moving enough that even with the hair draped over the front of her body, her full breasts and stiff nipples were still on display.  
  
As Ame-no-Uzume danced, she closely watched Amaterasu take tentative step after tentative step away from the cave and closer to her. She also noticed that the sunlight was growing even beyond what she would expect from it’s source getting closer to her. Amaterasu obviously liked what she was seeing.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume was a step away from doing nothing but outright masturbating on top of the tub by the time Amaterasu finally got far enough from the cave entrance. Behind her, Ame-no-Tajikarawo was sneaking up towards the entrance of the cave, intent on sealing it shut. It was very important that Amaterasu not realize what was happening, so Ame-no-Uzume put all her heart and soul into her performance to distract the goddess of the sun. Sure, Amaterasu seemed entranced by her literally radiant reflection in the mirror, but Ame-no-Uzume knew what had first caught her attention.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume supposed she should give the mirror to Amaterasu. It was the first of its kind in all the lands, and Ame-no-Uzume did enjoy admiring herself in it. But the way it reflected Amaterasu’s light was much better than letting Ame-no-Uzume preen over herself. She’d just have to go back to water reflections and hope she didn’t bump the bowl by accident.  
  
But the handing over of gifts and the like could wait. Right now, Ame-no-Uzume had to entrance Amaterasu enough to let her forget her brother and get back to making the sun shine down on everybody. And if that meant enticing her with Ame-no-Uzume’s body, that was a price Ame-no-Uzume was more than willing to pay.  
  
Thankfully, Amaterasu was entranced enough by Ame-no-Uzume body and dancing that she never even noticed her cave being sealed off, the white seals hanging across the entrance and forever barring her from it. Instead, she was focused on how Ame-no-Uzume moved her hips, wiggling them from side to side and back and forth.  
  
Just as Amaterasu only had eyes for Ame-no-Uzume, Ame-no-Uzume was dancing only for Amaterasu. Every move, every _twitch_ , was done for Amaterasu’s enjoyment. The other gods could watch if they wanted to, but Amaterasu was the one getting the very best angle, time after time.  
  
Amaterasu slowly walked closer and closer to Ame-no-Uzume, no longer even glancing at her reflection in the bronze mirror. And Ame-no-Uzume thought she could see some red in the light emanating from Amaterasu. Now that she thought about it, Ame-no-Uzume couldn’t recall any goddesses that Amaterasu might have slept with. And Ame-no-Uzume tended to hear about who was sleeping with who (usually Ame-no-Uzume) pretty quickly.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume’s smile momentarily became sharper before she forced it back into a grin of earthly delight. So, Amaterasu had never had the pleasures of a woman before? Ame-no-Uzume would have to change that.  
  
By now, Amaterasu was standing in front of Ame-no-Uzume, staring up at her. She was close enough for Ame-no-Uzume to see past the sunlight and see the details of the sun goddess’s face. And there was indeed a blush on Amaterasu’s cheeks. It redoubled as Ame-no-Uzume’s cupped her breasts and winked at her. Amaterasu’s head jerked away, but within two seconds, her eyes were turned back to Ame-no-Uzume’s gyrating form.  
  
It was indeed possible to have sex while dancing. But not while dancing as energetically as Ame-no-Uzume, and only with a partner far more skilled in both lovemaking and dance than Amaterasu was supposed to be. So that meant it was time for the best, most important dance in Ame-no-Uzume’s life to end.  
  
And while Ame-no-Uzume was quite fine having sex where people could see her, that didn’t mean Amaterasu was, especially with her greater stature among the gods. But there was a way to solve that too. And it should still be a bit of fun.  
  
Hopping off the tub, Ame-no-Uzume kept on dancing. But she was also moving slowly away from Amaterasu and all the other gods. She did her best to entice Amaterasu onwards, running her hands up and down her body, tweaking her nipples and pursing her lips.  
  
Amaterasu followed, a goofy, lustful smile on her face. Soon, in fact, she was running, holding her robes up to better chase Ame-no-Uzume. That was enough for her to stop dancing and start running, laughing and glancing over her shoulder to wink at Amaterasu. That spurred Amaterasu on, making the goddess leap over rocks and logs in her amorous pursuit of Ame-no-Uzume.  
  
It was so strange, that Ame-no-Uzume’s stamina gave out the instant they were out of easy sight from all the other gods. She tripped over nothing at all and fell onto her back, legs spread wide. Amaterasu stopped, staring down at the curvy figure in front of her, spread wide open and glistening with exertion. Ame-no-Uzume saw her lick her lips, and then kneel down in between Ame-no-Uzume’s legs.  
  
No words were necessary. At the sight of the nervous expression on Amaterasu’s face, Ame-no-Uzume just smiled encouragingly and reached up. Grabbing Amaterasu’s sides, she slowly pulled the sun goddess down on top of her. Ame-no-Uzume could feel the heat of Amaterasu’s body even through her robes.  
  
Amaterasu leaned in her head in for a kiss. The two goddesses pressed their lips together. At first Amaterasu was hesitant, but then she responded more and more eagerly to Ame-no-Uzume’s attentions. She only drew back when Ame-no-Uzume lightly bit her lip, making a yelp totally out of keeping with the dignity of a goddess.  
  
Chuckling, Ame-no-Uzume patted her on the cheek. Then her hand slid down Amaterasu’s neck, feeling the warmth, the heat, even, soaking into her hand. And then Ame-no-Uzume’s hand was on Amaterasu’s robes and pulling them down. And Amaterasu did nothing to stop her.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume smiled up at Amaterasu as her body was revealed, joining Ame-no-Uzume in nakedness. Ame-no-Uzume smile grew as she ran her eyes up and down Amaterasu’s body. The goddess turned her head away, her blush growing as Ame-no-Uzume nodded approvingly.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume leaned up for another kiss. Amaterasu eagerly responded, and let herself be pulled down by Ame-no-Uzume, resting on top of her on the riverbank. Ame-no-Uzume could feel the wet grass on her back as she wrapped her arms around Amaterasu’s body, fingers sliding over spine and muscle. Amaterasu’s hands were clutching Ame-no-Uzume’s shoulders like a drowning woman clutching a rope as they kissed again and again.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume had always thought there was something so fun about feeling another woman’s stiff nipples sliding against hers, or for breasts to be pushed against each other. And there was enough light radiating off of Amaterasu for her to look down and see how both of their breasts were pushed together, looking very enticing.  
  
Amaterasu was obviously unsure on what to do, waiting until Ame-no-Uzume did something, and then quickly copying it. But for what Ame-no-Uzume was planning, she should keep her hands to herself, or play with Ame-no-Uzume’s breasts instead of copying her. Ame-no-Uzume didn’t need words to show Amaterasu what to do, and grabbed Amaterasu’s hands. She lifted them to her breasts, and sighed in happiness at the feeling on someone else’s hands on them.  
  
Amaterasu blushed, but didn’t pull her hands away. In fact, she started slowly massaging Ame-no-Uzume’s mounds, fingers lightly squeezing, sending tingles of pleasure through Ame-no-Uzume’s body. Ame-no-Uzume smiled up at her and leaned in for a quick kiss. As she did so, her hands started moving on Amaterasu’s body.  
  
It was quite nice to just let her fingers glide along Amaterasu’s hot, flawless skin. But there was some pleasure for Ame-no-Uzume to find, to use to show Amaterasu the joys two women could find with each other.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume slid her hand in between their bodies, sliding down towards Amaterasu’s crotch. It was very easy to find some traces of wetness there, clinging to Amaterasu’s skin. And Ame-no-Uzume wasn’t even at her feminine entrance yet.  
  
Both the heat and the wetness increased the closer Ame-no-Uzume got to Amaterasu’s core. By the time she actually had a finger at Amaterasu’s lower lips, her probing finger was covered with the sun goddess’s arousal. That was quite the display, especially for someone who hadn’t had too much foreplay yet. Ame-no-Uzume wondered how many times Amaterasu had been interested in a goddess’s touch.  
  
Regardless, that meant that there was nothing stopping Ame-no-Uzume’s finger from slipping inside Amaterasu. And when she did, she wasn’t able to believe how amazing the heat inside her felt. It was beyond anything Ame-no-Uzume had ever felt before, in all her encounters with deities, monsters, and even a few mortals.  
  
Amaterasu obviously thought it was pretty amazing herself. She moaned, in a low voice that sent a tingle up Ame-no-Uzume’s spine. She wanted to hear that sound again. And there was perfect way to make sure she did.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume slid her finger deeper and deeper inside Amaterasu, until there was simply no more room. That got a wonderful reaction from Amaterasu. She let go of Ame-no-Uzume’s breasts and instead buried her face in them, moaning as her lips were pressed against the side of Ame-no-Uzume’s right breast.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume wiggled her finger around slowly, feeling heat and wet all around her digit. She wondered how much more Amaterasu could take before she came. And how long Ame-no-Uzume would have to wait after that before Amaterasu would be ready to go again.  
  
Another question, how many fingers Amaterasu could take, was answered much more quickly. Ame-no-Uzume added a second and decided there would be no more. Not with the way Amaterasu had tightened around her. Still, two fingers was more than enough to make sure that Amaterasu came.  
  
Now the trick would be finding the spot to make her cum with. Ame-no-Uzume started exploring, letting her fingers slowly, gently wander around the insides of Amaterasu. With her thumb, she rubbed Amaterasu’s clitoris, slowly moving around it in gentle circles. The moan that Amaterasu made when she did that was all the encouragement she needed to keep doing it.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume had tangled her other hand up in Amaterasu’s hair, dislodging some of the flowers woven into it. With the grip, she held their heads close together, so they could kiss each other passionately. It was a shame to not feel warm breath and soft lips on her breasts, but kissing was just as good, in another way.  
  
And Amaterasu didn’t want to give up playing with Ame-no-Uzume’s breasts. She brought her hands up to play again with Ame-no-Uzume’s mounds as they kissed and Ame-no-Uzume fingered her. The two of them found more and more pleasure in each other, especially as Ame-no-Uzume explored Amaterasu’s folds.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume could tell the sun was about to rise. And as the goddess of the dawn, that meant she had to do her best to make this a very special sunrise indeed. Frowning in concentration, she moved her fingers inside Amaterasu, seeking the perfect spot, the one that would make Amaterasu melt.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume found it, pressing the pad of her fingertip against the pleasurable spot. The way Amaterasu stiffened around her and threw her head back was so very sweet. So was the way she clamped down around Ame-no-Uzume’s fingers, a stream of wetness rushing past them and out of her body. And at the very same instant, an arc of bright red appeared above the hills to east.  
  
Ame-no-Uzume had never seen a more beautiful dawn.


End file.
